toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on March 16, 2018. The episode was written by Takashi Aoshima, with storyboards and direction by Akinori Fudesaka and animation direction by Naoko Shokin, Hiroshi Mimata and Akira Koremoto. Using the S-Equipment container pods to barge into the Origami estate, Kanami and the others advance further into the mansion with the objective of defeating Yukari Origami. As the S-Equipment reaches its effective time limit, the Elite Guards emerge to stand in their way. Synopsis After making their landing within the Special Sword Administration Bureau compound, the six girls leapt their way towards the outdoor arena where the National Swordsmanship Tournament was held. Kanami and Hiyori felt nostalgic about returning to the place where everything began, but Ellen reminded them that the S-Equipment would only give them a window of 30 minutes to defeat the Great Aradama. With Nene and Hiyori's spectrum meter leading them towards the deepest part of the Origami Residence, they prepare for the advance further into enemy territory. However, Yume Tsubakuro separated Kanami from her allies in a surprise attack. Yume and Kanami started fighting inside the main temple, and Yume was satisfied in confirming that Kanami was a strong opponent. Likewise, Kanami immediately noticed Yume's skill, and this inspired her to push herself harder. But, as Yume started to show signs of making haste, Kanami realized that something was amiss. Then, Kaoru and Ellen suddenly appeared to separate the two, with both girls from Osafune dragging Yume into their fight while Hiyori carried Kanami towards Mai and Sayaka. As Kanami was taken by Hiyori, Mai and Sayaka, an enraged Yume was forced to confront Kaoru and Ellen, who wanted to fight Yume to repay the damage she dealt to Mokusa. Yume started to badmouth them for being weak, but both Kaoru and Ellen were aware of it, and will trust Mai's judgment in bringing them to face Yume together. Soon, as they continued their push within the Origami Residence, Mai decided that she would prefer to be left behind because she knew that Hiyori and Kanami were the strongest members in their group and she would not want to be a burden to both girls. Kanami, on the other hand, was simply happy to have her by her side, and Sayaka echoed her sentiment. Suddenly, this happy moment was interrupted by Yomi Satsuki, who tore through their ranks using a swarm of Aradama. Mai soon decided to stall Yomi, allowing Kanami and Hiyori to escape, but Sayaka quickly joined Mai in confronting Yomi. Kanami and Hiyori would later face Maki and Suzuka, who finally revealed their usage of noro to gain power. Mai and Sayaka continued to fend off Yomi's Aradama swarms when Renpu's president Yukina Takatsu appeared, demanding Sayaka to come back to Renpu as a tool to be used by Yukari Origami. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Ellen continued to pummel Yume using their combined attacks, and managed to break Yume's Utsushi in the process. This only worsened Yume's temper to the point of having her noro-boosted powers leak out. However, Yume refused this power and forced it back into her body. The fight with the remaining two Elite Guards against Kanami and Hiyori quickly reached the pathway leading to the estate's inner temple. Maki was able to overpower Hiyori despite the latter's attempts to feint the Elite Guard's attacks, and even Suzuka was able to slice away part of Kanami's Utsushi. Regardless, both of them refused to give up for the sake of her allies. Elsewhere, Mai and Sayaka continued to witness President Yukina Takatsu's inhumane treatment of Yomi Satsuki. Then, as Yukina injected a vial of noro on Yomi, Mai and Sayaka prepared for another fight to break out. Despite their best efforts, Kaoru and Ellen's stamina eventually wore out, and Yume was able to defeat them. However, Yume was also exhausted by the prolonged battle and was coughing blood as she staggered her way towards the inner temple. There, Maki continued to punish Hiyori to the point of driving her sword along Hiyori's neck, while Suzuka started taunting Kanami about needing to save Hiyori. Then, in a quick moment of opportunity, the two girls gained an upper hand against the Elite Guards; Hiyori launched the chestpiece of her S-Equipment to create a gap big enough to deliver a finishing blow to Maki, while Kanami was able to overturn a counterattack, allowing her to impale Suzuka before dealing a decisive slash. As Yume made her way into the inner temple, she remembered how she became a prodigy at a young age, and how she discovered her illness during her admission into Ayanokouji Martial Arts School, as well as the choice given to her by Yukari Origami. Despite having her life prolonged by the noro vial administered to her, her sickness worsened and, at that moment, Yume was ready to pass on, hoping that her "greatness" would be remembered. Kanami and Hiyori soon reached the inner shrine, and there, they faced Yukari Origami, who was anticipating the growth of the two girls. Episode Gallery Characters * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Sayaka Itomi * Ellen Kohagura * Mai Yanase * Nene * Kaoru Mashiko * Yume Tsubakuro * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yukina Takatsu * Yuzuki Souraku (flashback only) * Yukari Origami Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第11話「月下の閃き」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第11話「月下の閃き」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes